


Rent's Up, Lights Out!

by claire_redfield



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, DMC5 SPOILERS, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_redfield/pseuds/claire_redfield
Summary: Takes place during one of the true endings for DMC5 with Lady and Trish. An imagining of what would have happened if Morrison had not entered the building. Enjoy!





	Rent's Up, Lights Out!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pretty late at night and I got too excited to wait until morning, so I'll just have to edit mistakes once I wake up :) I've been wanting to write them for a while, I really hope this is good especially because I've never written anything like this. Might add a second chapter if this generates enough interest or if I just feel like it! Rated as T for a little bit of sensuality but may be raised to M if I do continue. Thank you for reading.

“Wow, no sign of him,” Lady said with a smirk from her spot on the couch,”Nothing.” She shook her head and looked over in Trish’s direction to see her lounging on top of Dante’s cleared-off desk, save for the phone, a box of pizza, napkins, and their sodas. Trish licked her fingers clean of the pizza slice she had just eaten and hummed in agreement.

During the aftermath of the Red Grave City incident the two devil hunters had decided to rendezvous at Devil May Cry headquarters in hopes of Dante returning. It was a little concerning that the legendary devil hunter himself hadn’t returned, but they knew he could take care of himself. They just wished they could say goodbye in case he was never going to come back. Not like theyd tell anyone else that though, not in a million years.

They got pizza to celebrate what they had all accomplished together.

Lady rose from her position on the couch, pizza slice in hand, and walked around the office to take in the view. “Then can I have this office? ‘Cause I’ve been thinking it’s about time that I settle down somewhere,” She said putting a hand on her hip with a mischievous smile. Trish came up behind her and snatched the slice of pizza out of her hand.

“Hm, no, I rather quite like it here,” Lady chased after her as Trish walked back to the desk, and she protested. Trish turned on her heel and dangled the slice in front of Lady just out of reach. She had a few inches on her especially due to her high heels, and used that to her advantage to tower over Lady.

“Hey, don’t be such an ass,” Lady said reaching for her pizza. Trish playfully smirked at her and took a bite out of Lady’s pizza slice. The other woman gasped incredulously and her jaw dropped for a moment until she scrunched up her face and lightly smacked Trish on the arm. No fair. Trish laughed and leaned against the desk, crossing her arms and taking another bite with her eyes locked onto Lady’s. Lady felt her ears grow warm, but she just rolled her eyes, and placed both of her hands on her hips in disapproval.

“Well, anyway why don’t we both just gain the rights to the shop? ‘S not like it’s going anywhere anytime soon,” She said with a quick gesture to the office. Trish tilted her head and looked around as she chewed thoughtfully on another bite. A pang of annoyance ran through Lady to see her enjoying what was supposed to be hers.

“That would be interesting, wouldn’t it,” She said after swallowing and took another bite, “If Dante ever came back he’d throw a fit,” The two of them chuckled at the thought of him having to work for them instead, he’d be even more annoyed than usual. With that thought though, Lady realized that this meant she would be spending more time with Trish than she did before. Sure they’ve been buddies for a while now but most of the time Lady was off doing her own demon hunting while Dante and Trish usually shared jobs. They’d be working together from now on. 

Trish placed the half finished pizza slice back into the box on the desk and took a napkin from its pile. Lady’s eyes followed the slice as it went down and she frowned. She was still hungry. The taller woman took her time wiping her hands off and Lady cocked an eyebrow.

Watching Trish like this always… distracted her. No matter what Trish did it still drew her in. Sometimes the only reason why she swung by the office was to see if Trish was there. When she wasn’t, Dante would give her a weird look for coming over with nothing important to say, but it never really bothered him. Lady would just say that she was checking up on things and making sure they weren’t out having all of the fun without her. He usually ate that excuse right up and then they’d share some banter or information before she left.

Unfortunately for her she visited so often that eventually Dante caught on and confronted her about it with a teasing smile. It pissed her off, but she couldn’t stay mad because it was her fault anyway for not being careful. At least he wasn’t a complete asshole about it. That was so long ago she had lost count of how many years had past.

Lady realized she was caught staring when Trish smiled and bit her lip.

“See something you like?” Trish teased.

Lady swallowed and shook her head, looking past Trish and away from her gaze. “I was just,” Lady stammered, ”I was still hungry, you jerk, that was my piece.” She gave her an annoyed look but that only made Trish smile more. Trish hummed and looked down at the box, picking the piece back up again. She looked it over, and then at Lady, moving it in her direction.

“Here you go.” Lady reached out for it but Trish snapped her hand back immediately. She narrowed her eyes at her and Trish moved it closer to her mouth this time with a playful air about her. Lady caught on pretty quickly at what Trish was trying to do and huffed as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

“Are you kidding me?” she asked but Trish just wiggled it in response. Lady hesitated but eventually gave in. She took a bite out of the already half eaten piece Trish was trying to feed to her and snatched it out of Trish’s hands straight after. She swallowed and shot Trish an accusatory look. “What’s with you all of a sudden?”

Trish barked a laugh, “You’re just cute when you get all flustered, I like it.” Lady blushed and gave her a little scowl, pulling another giggle from Trish, “See, there it is.”

“Oh, stop teasing,” Lady muttered and took her place next to Trish against the desk. They stood like that in silence until Lady finished the pizza and wiped her hands off with a napkin. Lady took a sip of soda and peered up at Trish who was staring out at the darkened windows, deep in thought. She noticed through the silence that it had started raining pretty hard. They both watched as the raindrops hit the windows at the front of the building. The streetlights softly reflected off of the water and they could hear cars passing by through puddles on the road. 

A lonely, melancholic feeling had settled itself in between them and it made her skin crawl. she wasn’t ready to get deep about any of the events that had transpired out on the battlefield so she spoke up, “You’re so gross, eating my pizza and then giving it back to me.”

Trish immediately countered, “What, afraid you’ll catch some demon cooties?” She looked over her shoulder at Lady with another playful smile. The room lit up again and she felt better. “You’re the one who continued to eat it anyway. It’s like an indirect kiss, such a cheesy trope.” Lady sputtered and Trish erupted into laughter at her embarrassment.

“Just shut up,” Lady said looking away to hide a blush and softly punched Trish on the shoulder.

“Is a kiss too unrealistic of an idea?” Trish said turning her body fully to face Lady, propping herself up with a hand on the desk. The space between them was minimal and Lady looked back at her. Her eyes made a quick journey up the other woman’s body to meet her gaze and she spotted a glint in her eye. Trish was always giving her that teasing smile when they were alone and it drove her absolutely crazy.

“Well, no not really…” Lady fidgeted and tried to assert herself, “What are you saying, exactly?”

Trish then leaned down and cupped Lady’s cheek, pressing a soft, long kiss to her lips. After a bit the kiss broke but they were still close enough for their lips to brush against each other. Lady could feel Trish’s warm breath puff on her cheek and her heart clenched. She felt Trish about to pull away so she took that chance and kissed her again, making it deeper than the last. Lady moved to wrap a hand around Trish’s waist and Trish pinned her against the desk. Trish’s other hand came up to the other side of Lady’s face and she turned her head for a more comfortable angle.

Lady’s head was swimming and her pulse was going a mile a minute. She guessed that she shouldn’t be so surprised since they were like two peas in a pod when they got the chance to work together. She always felt like they meshed nicely, but this was a bit too literal. Not like she was complaining though. The last month was like a catalyst for what they were sharing right now. Crazy to think that she could have killed Trish way back when they first met. She was definitely glad that she was unsuccessful in that endeavor.

Trish pressed her leg in between Lady’s own and leaned into her. Her hands had moved down to rest on Lady’s hips and Lady had wrapped her arms snuggly around the taller woman’s neck. Trish had been paying more attention to Lady’s bottom lip and it made her feel all tingly and warm. She smiled and giggled at the sensation which earned her a more sensual nip and suck from Trish. Lady softly moaned into the kiss and ran her fingers through Trish’s long blonde hair.

Trish broke away from her lips and planted kisses down her jaw and her neck. She wrapped her arms around Lady’s legs and hoisted her up onto the desk so she could cover some more ground. Lady wrapped her legs around Trish’s waist and held her shoulders as she explored and found out what spots made Lady tick. Lady giggled again because of how ticklish she was, and she suddenly moaned once Trish latched onto her throat. Trish managed to pull a few more from her and she helped Lady remove her bulky white leather jacket. It fell onto the desk right behind Lady and she snaked a hand under her silky white button up shirt. Trish moved lower past Lady’s collarbone but before she could really get anywhere, Lady cupped her chin and brought her back up toward her face.

She gazed at her briefly before peppering kisses all over her face, going from her cheeks, to her nose, her jaw, forehead, and to her cheeks again.

Trish giggled and tapped a finger to her lips. "Forgetting something?"

"Oh, I would never,"

Lady caught Trish’s lips and kissed her deeply. She flicked the tip of her tongue at her bottom lip and Trish opened up just enough for Lady to gain access. She pressed her tongue inside and sucked on Trish’s own earning her a quiet moan from the other and she did a mental victory dance at being able to do something nice for her.

Despite how gross it was because they both shared pizza mouth it was still nice and she wanted it to last forever. They kissed again and again and Lady could feel Trish’s hands roaming across her body, brushing over all of the knicks and scars that painted her skin as a result of years of endless war against demons.

When she broke away from her lips she felt Trish’s hand suddenly underneath her bra and she gasped at the differences in temperature. Trish’s hand fit entirely around Lady’s small breast and she gave it a teasing squeeze, causing Lady to gasp again. Trish shot lady a mischievous smile and removed her hand to cup both of her hands on Lady’s ass instead and squeezed. Lady yelped a little and joking slapped at her arm.

“Do you really think it’d be smart to continue like that? This is much too public,” Lady pouted, her shoulders rising and falling heavily with her panting.

Trish looked behind her at the large windows of the building and hummed. “Perhaps, but,” And before she could continue all of the lights in the building shut off and they could hear the generator dying down, the soft humming fading into silence. They looked around themselves in complete darkness and listened to the rain patter against the roof.

“Oh,” Lady muttered in mild surprise, “Rent’s up.” Trish laughed and nuzzled her face into the crook of Lady’s neck. She played with the few buttons keeping Lady’s shirt together and planted another kiss to the base of her throat.

“Maybe this is a sign of encouragement,” Trish said popping one button from it’s place. Two more buttons to go.

“Hmm, Maybe so.” Lady said tapping her fingers on her chin, feigning disinterest. She burst into laughter when Trish scooped her up from the desk and hurried with her up the stairs to her own spare bedroom.

“Only one way to find out, right?”


End file.
